


We Will Meet Again

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding, phil has a dog what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: when Phil is checking the photos of Sarah’s wedding he finds out that an attractive brown haired boy couldn’t take his eyes off of him. How can he contact this boy to see if he is THE ONE?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

‘’Hey, how is the married life going in Mykonos?’’ Phil spoke through the phone excitedly, ‘’I heard it is magical’’

‘’Hello Phil!’’ Sarah responded excitedly. His friend Sarah had gotten married a week ago, and she was now on her honeymoon. ‘’It’s going fantastic! The food is great, people are amazing, I am really enjoying it’’

‘’I’m glad’’ Phil responded, but before he could speak more Sarah cut his sentence.

‘’Phil, could you do me a favour?’’ Sarah asked, knowing Phil would already accept even though he didn’t know what she wanted.

‘’Yeah, what is it?’’

‘’Could you get the wedding pictures for me later this week? We decided to extend our trip and the photographer said he would have them ready by Thursday, and we won’t be there. Could you?’’ Sarah asked him.

‘’Of course Sarah, don’t worry about them! I will pick them up and give them to you when you come back. Enjoy the trip while it lasts!’’ Phil happily accepted Sarah’s request, knowing he couldn’t say no.

‘’I owe you a big one, Phil. Thank you so much.’’ Said Sarah before hanging up the phone.

______________________

Phil was on his way back to his home after collecting Sarah’s wedding pictures. He was lost in thought, the wedding of his friend in mind. He was almost 30 and with no partner, no one he could share his life with. Was it too late to had found that person? People often married his high school or college sweetheart, but he hadn’t dated a lot in those years.

‘Well, I still have a bit of time’ Phil thought, not so sure about it to be honest. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted to find the one and share all the aspects of his life with them. He wanted what Sarah had achieved.

Soon, he arrived to his flat, threw himself on the sofa, greeted and pet his big dog Buster and with the wedding pictures in hand he decided he would take a look at them, just to see if they were okay.

The first ones were at the church, oh they were beautiful. You could clearly see the groom and the bride with wide smiles and a few tears in their eyes.

He passed a few ones, mostly of Sarah’s and (his now husband) Mark’s family. They made such a good couple, Phil realized. ‘’I wish I looked so good next to someone’’ he quietly voiced into the room.

Oh, the banquet and the party photos. Oh no. Those were the worst! He didn’t want to see himself red faced after having too much wine and cake he nearly exploded. ‘Well, they can’t be that bad’ Phil shrugged.

And he was right, they weren’t that bad. They were amazing. He found one where he and Sarah were laughing at something he didn’t even remember. He found himself in another few photos with other friends he met at the wedding. Oh, more group photos where he didn’t even recognize half of the people.

Phil decided he would scan those and see if he could recognize someone in those. Wait? Was that attractive brown haired boy looking at him on that? Was he actually looking at him affectionately?

He decided that it was probably a coincidence, since it was a photo and the photographer had probably caught him making that movement.

Phil found himself in another group photo, this time all the people in the photo were actually posing formally, so you could see their nice outfits. Oh, and mysterious brown haired boy was also here too. ‘Wow, he has a nice body, gotta say’ Phil thought, while unconsciously biting his lower lip. Wait a minute. He was also looking at Phil on that one too. What was wrong with him? Could that be another coincidence? He didn’t even remember seeing the guy at the wedding, but he probably had had too much wine to remember anything.

‘’Okay Buster’’ Phil said to his dog, who was now looking at him curiously, ‘’if I find him looking at me one more time in another photo I will contact someone and try to get his number’’

Phil looked through a few more photos, not finding any more pictures of himself till the last one. Oh, the last picture. You could see Phil, with shiny eyes from his almost shed tears. He remembered the moment. Mark and Sarah were giving their speeches, repeating why they loved and respected each other. It was so emotional Phil remembered crying a few tears after it ended.

He let a small smile appeared on his face till he noticed him again. There was the brown haired boy again. He was looking dreamily at Phil now, he could be the embodiment of the heart eyes emoji to be honest.

With a frustrated groan, he took his phone out and texted Sarah.

 _‘Hey, I got you photos. They look amazing really, don’t worry. Also, you said you owed me one, remember? Can I ask you for it now?’_ Phil read the message multiple times before sending it. He didn’t know if Sarah would agree to it.

He got an instant reply _‘Oh, thank you so much Phil!’_ and before he could answer another message came through _‘What do you want, my sweet friend?’_

 _‘I’m kind of embarrassed about it but anyway… I was looking through the photos and I noticed there was a brown haired boy looking at me in almost all the pictures and he seemed like he was into me? I was wondering if you could get me his number?’_ Phil sent, clutching the phone to his chest waiting for a reply.

Two minutes later his phone vibrated _‘Which brown haired boy? Send me a picture now Phiiiiiil!’_

He took one of the group photos and took a picture, pointing his finger at the brown haired boy. He sent it to Sarah, and not expecting an early response he left his phone abandoned in the couch and decided to take his dog for a walk, just to clear his mind.

______________________

When he came back home, he found himself looking the Sarah’s multiple messages. _‘I don’t really recognize his face, let me just ask Mark’_ , said the first message.

_‘Mark said he was one of his cousin’s plus one, but apparently was just a friend so don’t worry’._

_‘Oh and Phil, I will try to get his number for you or even set you two up on a date if you want to ;)’_

WAIT A DATE!? But he didn’t even know the guy’s name, how was he even gonna go on a date with someone he didn’t even know? ‘Well, Phil, that’s how blind dates work you idiot’ he thought.

But, was he ready to have a date with this guy? He seemed nice enough, but he was still unsure… He looked at Buster who rapidly came onto him, tackling him to the couch, liking all his face. He started laughing, how couldn’t he? Probably his dog and him were making a scene and he wanted someone who he could share this kind of moments with.

Finally, his dog set him free and decided that yes, he could have a date with that guy. He might be the one if he was lucky enough.

_‘Okay, set us for a date then. Tell him my name is Phil’_

______________________

Two weeks later he got a new message. Sarah had finally managed to contact the brown haired boy and apparently his name was ‘Dan Howell’. Sarah had sent him also a second message, indicating where the date would take place and what he had to wear so Dan could recognize him. So, that’s what he was doing right now, staring at his wide wardrobe searching for black skinny jeans and the plaid red button up shirt.

Once he had dressed up, he checked the time and picked up his keys and wallet, pet Buster one last time and flew out of the door.

‘’Well, let’s meet this Dan Howell guy’’.

______________________

Phil arrived at the park fountain where Sarah had set them up. He was looking around and saw that no one was coming. He checked his clock and saw that he was on time. Well, he could wait a few minutes.

He decided to sit down near the fountain, so if he spotted a brown haired boy he could stand up and introduce himself.

It was getting darker, meaning he had been sitting here for a long time. It was getting cold and he wanted to go home, to be honest. It seemed like he had been stood up. ‘Great, one more time.’

He let a tear slid down his cheek, and decided to go back home. Apparently he wasn’t good enough for this Dan guy. He remembered the longing looks he had seen in the pictures and in the back of his mind he actually though he could be the one but it didn’t seem like it.

He texted Sarah on his way back. _‘Apparently I’m not good enough for him so he stood me up. I actually thought we could be something, you know? I’m sorry for asking you this favour and thank you.’_

Phil arrived at his flat, took his shoes off and decided to hide under the duvet, silent tears rolling down his cheeks while his loyal dog at least gave him company.

______________________

When he woke up the next day, he checked his phone to see the time. Wow, it was late. Oh and he also had a few messages. They were from Sarah, he had forgotten he had texted her.

 _‘Phil, first I’m sorry but I didn’t even remember to trade your phone numbers so it is partially my fault. I’m sorry Phil.’_ Oh, she was right. They didn’t even manage to know each other’s phone numbers. He continued reading _‘Dan sent me this before your date, I didn’t see it before it was too late and I read you latest message, I’m so sorry’_

Phil continued reading and saw what apparently Dan had texted Sarah _‘Hey Sarah, Dan here. Could you sent me Phil’s phone number, please? I had to go with my little sister to the hospital since she chocked on something (she is alright now, don’t worry) and I want to tell him before thinks that I stood him up. I really like him and I want to still meet him some other day? Thank you’_

This whole confusion was because they didn’t have each other’s phone numbers. How could they have been so stupid?

Phil texted Sarah back _‘Hey, don’t worry Sarah. It was a mistake not asking for his phone number, it wasn’t your fault. But, could you text it to me now? Thank you’_

She responded immediately _‘Phil I might have done someth…’_ was all he could read before his doorbell was ringing. Who could be at his door at this hour? He ventured into his front door, barefoot and still wearing the wrinkled clothes he had slept with.

He unlocked the door and he definitely wasn’t expecting the other person at the door.

‘’Dan…’’, Phil let out in a breath.

‘’Hi Phil’’ Dan began, ‘’I’m sorry for yesterday, I’m extremely sorry. I guess Sarah has told you what happened and I really wanted to apologize so here…’’ Dan took out a bunch of flowers from his back and handed them to Phil.

Phil, still surprised took them in his hands and opened the door wider so Dan could go in. He muttered a quiet ‘’thank you’’ and as Phil made his way to the kitchen to the flowers in water.

Dan had found himself a seat on the sofa, waiting for Phil to return. He was nervous. He had stood up the only guy he had noticed since his last breakup and he had really fucked it up. ‘Way to go, Dan!’

He was deep in thought when Phil entered the lounge and sat up leaving a space next to Dan and started speaking, a shy smile appearing on his face ‘’Thank you for the flowers Dan, you didn’t really need to’’

‘’Oh no, I had to. They don’t really show how sorry I am. I forgot to ask Sarah your phone number and then my sister happened and I’m sorry I made you feel this way’’ Dan looked at Phil with honesty in his eyes. You could really notice he was extremely bothered about the fact that he had made Phil feel like he wasn’t worth it.

Phil, noticing Dan’s distress grabbed his right hand with his left one and reassured him ‘’Hey Dan, it’s okay. Now I know the reason why I don’t need more explanations. Not asking for each other’s phone numbers was a mistake, I guess that we already have in common’’ he laughed a bit at that fact, and Dan let a tiny laugh too ‘’but, why don’t we try again? I mean, we never got to go on a first date, so, what do you say?’’

‘’I would love to’’ Dan responded, grabbing Phil’s other hand in his.

______________________

They had decided to meet up at the fountain again. Now, they had walked around while holding hands, had a coffee in a nice café and also got to check the newest books in a library while both recommended books to each other since they had realised they had pretty the same interests.

It started raining, Dan’s hair slightly curling so they decided to walk back to Phil’s flat, where they had put on comfy clothes and they were just watching a movie while laying down, Dan on top of Phil, comfortably resting his head on the others chest.

After a few minutes, Dan lifted his head from Phil’s chest and without warning he moved Phil’s head so he looked at him instead of the movie and kissed him. Dan separated their lips for a moment before whispering ‘’thank you for giving me another chance after I had fucked up’’.

Phil, in the same intimacy murmured a sweet ‘’Always.’’ Before grabbing Dan’s head by the head and resting his other hand in his lower back, bringing the boy closer so he could taste his lips and now his tongue.

They were passionately making out on the couch, Dan straddling Phil’s hips and one of his hands finding his way under Phil’s hoodie when suddenly Buster jumped on top of them both, liking Dan’s face while the both of them burst out laughing.

In this moment, Phil thought he had found the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
